Mars's Hope
by Super Sheba
Summary: Jenna has finnally arrived in Contigo after seeing Isaac atop tthe Jupiter Lighthouse, and feels she must tell him something, but will he accept her? Unexpected ending..^_____^..please enjoy and then R + R


Mia:  Super Sheba doesn't own Golden Sun, end of story.

****

****

****

****

****

**Mars' Hope**

****

            The rain poured down from the sky in sheets as Jenna stared out the window at the dark and gloomy gray sky.  The pain of an untold secret caused Jenna's heart to throb.  It was as though Jenna's emotions controlled the weather, her pain causing the sky to weep Jenna's tears.  Though Jenna usually hated the rain, it seemed to beckon her to leave the shelter of the Contigo inn to cry her troubles to the world.  Getting up from her seat, Jenna slowly opened the door of the inn and stepped out into the pouring rain.  

            "Why me?" wept Jenna as she looked up at the sky as thunder crashed.  "Isaac could never love me.  I know he's in love with that girl he has been traveling with.  Telling him would make me feel better, but if he tells me he doesn't care as much as I do, then why even tell him at all?"

            Jenna felt confused and lost.  Her heart urged her to confess her feelings, yet her mind told her to keep them a secret, and that Isaac would reject her.  Jenna's head began to feel as though it was swirling around, each memory of Isaac stabbing at her heart like a dagger.  Though the memories had been joyful, the thought of Isaac made Jenna's eyes sting with tears. 

            "I don't know why I even think about it!" yelled Jenna as she stared at the sky, lightning flashing with each word.  "I probably won't even see him again!  Sure I just saw him at the Jupiter Lighthouse and we're supposed to meet up, but we're on different sides!  I'll probably be his enemy forever!"  

"Oh Isaac, why did you have to go and decide to save the world?" Jenna sobbed as she fell to her knees.  "Isaac, you idiot!  How could you?  Next time I see you I'll beat the crud out of you!!!"

However angry Jenna was with Isaac, she knew she wouldn't allow herself to hurt him.  Jenna's feelings for Isaac were far too strong, and all she wanted was to see him again, just one more time, knowing she had to tell him how she felt.  

            Jenna began to walk towards the inn slowly, her heart aching more than before, but suddenly stopped as she heard a twig crack.  Turning around, she came face to face with the person she least expected to see.

"Oh my…." Jenna gasped as she looked into the young man's smiling eyes. 

            "Hello Jenna, I've missed you."  Isaac said kindly as he looked at her.  "I don't think we've had a proper conversation since you were captured in Sol Sanctum, am I right?"

            "No, we haven't…" Jenna whispered as she tried to dry her tears, praying the rain would hide her tear stained cheeks.

"Are the others here?" questioned Jenna as she looked up at Isaac's face.

            "Yes," answered Isaac, "But they already checked into the inn."

            "ISAAC, you MORON!" yelled Jenna as she buried her face in Isaac's chest.  "How could you leave me like that?"

            "I'm sorry Jenna…" apologized Isaac as he began to embrace Jenna and stroke her soft brown hair.  "I never meant to hurt you."

            "Isaac, I need to tell you something, it breaks my heart to keep it a secret, so please listen." pleaded Jenna, hoping Isaac would let her speak to him.  

            "Of course Jenna, but what is it?" Isaac asked her, completely willing to hear her out.

            "Isaac, I love you!"  Jenna said as her embrace tightened.

            Isaac's stomach churned as his heart began to be pulled between his friendship for Jenna, and his love for another.  Telling Jenna would only break Jenna's heart, and Isaac felt his friendship with Jenna was too important to break.  How could Isaac explain that he valued her friendship more than anything, yet there was no love for her within his heart.   

"Jenna…"  Isaac trailed off, not knowing what to say.  "You need to listen to me!"

"What is it?"  Jenna asked as she felt Isaac's embrace loosen.  

            Jenna began to feel stiff and cold as she felt the sadness in Isaac's eyes.  Tears began to stream down her face, knowing what was coming.  

            "Jenna, you're one of my best friends, but I don't love you." Isaac said with pain in his voice, unable to bear the pain he was causing his friend.  "I love Mia, I'm so sorry……."

            Jenna felt as though someone had stabbed a knife through her heart.  Any tears held back before began to stream down Jenna's face.  Nothing could soothe the pain within Jenna's bleeding heart.  

            "I bet you haven't even told Mia yet that you love her!" cried Jenna with anger in her voice.  "You barely even know her, how can you be in love with her?"

            Jenna's clothes were now not only soaked with rain, but soaked with tears.  Her knees began to wobble, and Jenna fell to her knees.  Standing was now impossible for Jenna as her heart lay on the ground crumbled.  With the last of the strength she had left, Jenna bolted into the woods and sat under a tall tree for protection.  

            "How could he do this to me?"  Jenna cried into her hands.  "He could've at least given me a chance…"  

            Jenna jumped as she felt a hand rub her back, and believed it was Isaac.  She turned her head away and tried to act as though his words had not hurt her.  

            "Isaac, GO AWAY!" screamed Jenna angrily as she tried to escape the grasp of the man.  "You've made me feel enough pain today to last a lifetime!"

            "I'm not Isaac, it's Garet."  Garet said as he placed his hand on her shoulder, his eyes staring down at Jenna sadly.  

            "Why have you come here, I don't want to talk to you." Jenna cried as she pushed Garet away.

            "Come on, please, tell me what's wrong!" pleaded Garet as he slowly sat down next to Jenna.

            "Isaac….." Jenna trailed off as her eyes turned a misty gray.

            "Isaac what?" questioned Garet as he looked into Jenna's eyes.

            "He…rejected me….." Jenna cried as tears continued to roll down her cheeks.  "He doesn't love me… he's in love with Mia….nobody will ever love me…."

            "That's not true, there are lots of people who care about you, and I know at least one who loves you." Garet said with a smile as he wrapped his arms around Jenna's waist.

            "Oh really, who?" asked Jenna as began to wipe the tears from her eyes.

            "That's for me to know." said Garet as he kissed her lightly atop the head and got up to walk away.  

            Jenna smiled as she watched Garet heading towards the inn, and began to realize the rain had stopped.  

            "Garet, wait!" Jenna called as she got up and grabbed Garet's arm.  "Look up at the sky!"

            Garet looked up in awe as he saw the never ending expanse of coral sky above him.  Garet again sat beside Jenna, and began to stroke her soft and shining brown hair.  Jenna wrapped her arms around Garet's neck as they watched the sunset together happily, Jenna's pain filled heart soothed by new-found love.


End file.
